


History Repeats Itself

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Next-Gen Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: The next generation of boys haven't learned from their parents' mistakes.





	History Repeats Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 11 prompt: vandalism
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/i1AygAW.jpg)

Valerian Snape ran down the path from the Shrieking Shack towards Hogsmeade proper chasing Teddy Lupin and Alphard Black. He didn't have their endurance, not being a Quidditch player, and soon found himself with his hands braced on his knees panting for breath.

He couldn't stand those two no matter how many times his mother dragged him to the Weasley family reunions. When the stitch in his side finally eased he turned back to see the damage they'd caused. He didn't stop at the wire fence and continued walking until he was close to the Shack.

He was sure his mother would find it weird that he often came to the Shack to think and be close to his father but he didn't expect he would tell her, either. He brushed his black curly hair behind his ear and surveyed the spray-painted words across the little wooden building.

"Snape Sucks!"

They could have been a little more creative than that, Valerian thought. He drew his wand and debated which spells to use to clean off the orange paint.

He wished they would have had more respect for the dead but he doubted they cared. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had died on Hogwarts grounds in the final battle just like Severus Snape had died in the shack. They'd all been on the 'good' side of the war but there were still rumours and stories that painted Valerian's father with a tarnished brush.

Sometimes he thought it was just the name of Snape that was cursed. Maybe one day he would show them... He'd show them all that he was the better wizard.


End file.
